


In the Moment

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for viciouswishes. Oz POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-13-04

He's not sure how they got to this point although he does know it started when he and Willow broke up. Now that he and Willow are back together, he's pretty sure he should stop, but he really doesn't want to. With Angel there's no burning where his heart is, no feeling of being ripped apart if they're not together, it's just nice and easy. He thinks that's why Angel's here as well. They really don't do a whole lot of talking when it's him and Angel in the dark; he only has to worry about being in the moment


End file.
